Crying Wolf
by Jana in wonderland
Summary: Charlotte Stilinski is just your average teenage girl who happens to be caught up in all the supernatural drama that Beacon Hills has to offer. On top of that a young werewolf falls in love with her and won't stop until he get's to call her his.
1. Prologue

The brunette stopped in her tracks once she started hearing something, something that sounded like gunshots. "What's wrong?" her brother turned around to look at her, a worried look spread across his face. "You don't hear that?" she asked him, he shook his head.

"But..." she started, her breath going faster and faster, becoming more shallow every time she breathed in "...it's getting louder." she told him, placing both her hands over her ears.

"Charlotte, we need to keep going, come on." Stiles started, taking a step towards his sister who just stood there, pressing her hands harder against her ears.

Once he placed a hand on her arm _she finally just screamed_.


	2. Meeting the new kid

"Oh my God, Charlie, stop whining!" Stiles said after an exaggerated sigh. "I just don't understand why on earth I have to go watch you practice this early in the morning." The brunette told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stared out of the window. Sitting on the bleachers early in the morning really wasn't Charlotte's idea of fun but Stiles had to give her a ride and he had lacrosse practice. She walked behind him and Scott as they walked towards the field "But you're still team captain, you got your grades up just like coach told you to, right?"

"I text him but he didn't get back to me." Scott replied, making Charlotte raise her eyebrows in confusion "You told him his sister came back from the dead with a text?" Scott shrugged "I didn't have money to call France." Stiles rolled his eyes as he nodded in response "Yeah you think you got money problems, try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House." That's when Charlotte zoned out, she never liked talking about the money problems, let alone listen to it. Since Stiles' dark few months they've been getting a lot of notices about payments from the hospital and from Eichen House. Their dad doesn't know they know but Charlotte would've rather not known at all. The fact that they might not be able to pay the bills just freaks her out.

"What the hell are we even doing here anyway, we got like 117 million problems and our status on the lacrosse team isn't one of them." Stiles stated while Charlotte was distracted by the freshmen who were practicing. She recognized one of them as Garrett, he's in her English class but they never actually talked before, not that she wanted to anyway. Something about him always seemed off to her and not the mention he's dating Violet, for some reason she really doesn't like her. She didn't recognize the one who was in the goal though, he looked familiar so she figured he'd be in one of her classes as well. Anyways, he didn't let any ball pass him and it wasn't like Garrett was making it easy for him.

"It is now." Scott said, making Stiles turn around the watch them play. "Who the hell is that?" he asked, looking at Charlotte for a moment but she shrugged in reply "I don't know, he's cute though." Stiles shot her a glare before looking back at Scott "Maybe we should just go practice a little." he said before running up the field while Charlotte took my seat on the bleachers.

"Seriously?" Charlotte rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut "You can't just go around and confront people like that, Stiles. People already think we're weird." Stiles rolled his eyes at his little sister, muttering some words that weren't quiet understandable before walking off. Stiles and Charlotte had always been close together, especially after the dead of their mother but lately she felt as if he kept hiding things from her. Like a few weeks ago he told her he was going camping with Scott, Lydia, Malia and Kira but later she found out they were actually in Mexico. Things would've been much easier if she had friends of her own but hey, life's hard for a quiet girl.

"Because of her little conversation with Stiles, she was late for English. "Miss Stilinski, I hope you aren't learning from her brother's tardiness." the teacher hissed as she walked into the full classroom. Charlotte decided to ignore it and quickly sat down in her regular seat at the back of the classroom. As she took her books from her bag she noticed something was different. The talkative girl that always sat next to her wasn't sitting their anymore and was replaced by a guy. She immediately recognized him as Liam, the boy from Lacrosse practice.

"Hey, you're that girl from lacrosse practice, aren't you? I saw you on the bleachers." Charlotte turned around to face the boy who was looking at her with a smile on her face. She was rather surprised that he recognized her as she had been reading a book the entire time instead of paying attention to whatever her brother and Scott were doing.

"Charlotte nodded in reply "I'm Liam Dunbar." he then introduced himself. "I'm Charlotte." the brunette introduced herself "Charlotte Stilinski." a frown appeared on Liam's face upon hearing that name "Oh...Your brother's on the team, isn't he?"

_Note to self; Kill Stiles_ ,Charlotte thought as she sank a bit deeper into her seat "Yep." she replied. "He told me about what happened in the locker room. Sorry about that, Stiles has his moments." Liam's smile reappeared "So I guess you'll be at tryouts later today?"

"She nodded in reply "Yes, Stiles is my ride home so I'm forced to stay."

"Great!" Liam told her with a smile still plastered on her face before he turned back to face the teacher./p


	3. Werewolves, Wendigo's and tryouts oh my!

**Alright so here's the next chapter I hope you like it please leave me some feedback it would be really nice! Also I changed the prologue cause I didn't really like it so it be really cool if you could read that as well. I know have an idea where I'm going with this so yeah :)**

**Oh also, I decided on a face claim Charlotte, I went with Emma watson so just imagine young emma alright? :p**

So there she was, sat on the bleachers with Malia and Kira, watching sweaty boys run across the field with a stick in their hands. Charlotte never really cared for lacrosse but she came to every game for her brother and now she was forced to go the practices as well, although she didn't really mind coming to this one. Her eyes were glued to one boy in particular as they all were running laps around the field. "Who are you looking at?" the voice of Malia Tate pulled Charlotte from her thoughts "Oh..." she started, quickly looking away from Liam "No one." she replied but Malia traced her gaze back to Liam "Who's he?" she asked her "That's Liam, he's in my English class." Malia just nodded before turning back to her book. Charlotte knew Malia was having a hard time with school, you know cause of the whole coyote thing.

She then turned back to watch the boys, Stiles was already dead after just a few laps around the field. Charlotte always wondered how he had made the team cause, well, Stiles sucks at anything that has something to do with athletics. In the mean time most of the others were sitting in the grass, catching their breath or getting a sip of water but not Liam, he was doing push ups and didn't seem tired what so ever. He seemed to have noticed her staring cause he gave her a smile making her cheeks turn a bright red as she quickly turned away and pretended to be looking at Malia's book.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia asked, turning towards Kira who had been acting incredibly nervous the entire time they had been sitting there. "Me? Nothing?" Kira said, her voice going up a bit. Charlotte rolled her eyes, she might not be able to smell her feelings but it was obvious that something was going on "You reek of anxiety and it's distracting, what's going on?" Malia said.

"Scott and I had this thing happening, but it wasn't much of a thing and I'm starting to think it never was anything...at all." Kira rambled "What do you want it to be?" Charlotte asked her absentmindedly as she kept looking at the field, partially listening to what Kira was saying. "More." she replied, placing her chin on the stick she was holding and looking back at the field.

In the mean time Stiles was having trouble with picking up a ball with his stick, making the rest of the guys laugh and joke about him. Charlotte rolled her eyes, she had to admit Stiles was kind of an idiot and very clumsy but no one laughs at her brother besides her. He then shot the ball, it looked very promising...until it landed right in the goalie's stick. Charlotte sighed, placing her hands over her eyes, this is bad. Then it was Liam's turn, Charlotte looked up again, closely paying attention as he picked up the ball without a problem and shot it right into the goal "Wow." Charlotte mumbled earning her a look from Malia who wasn't paying any attention at all. Scott was up next, he threw the ball right against the pole, clearly he wasn't using any wolf power at all.

Every ball Liam threw landed in the goal while most of the ones Scott threw landed next to them. Charlotte noticed Kira getting worried "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team, or...good?" she asked Charlotte who nodded in reply "Yeah but he's clearly not using any wolf powers and let's just say human Scott sucks."

"Than why isn't he using his powers?"

"I don't know, morals or something." Charlotte replied as she watched Scott and Stiles bicker while Liam threw another shot which again landed in the goal. She clapped and smiled as he Liam ran back towards the rest of the boys who were cheering and clapping as well.

They then went on for two-on-ones, Scott and Stiles took the long sticks while the others lined up. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if the team had another captain." Charlotte stated, earning her a glare from Kira "Scott's the best one on the team!" she hissed, making the brunette role her eyes "Clearly he isn't anymore."

"Can you two please shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Malia than interrupted the two. The bickering girls immediately shut up and turned to face the field again. Scott was clearly using his wolf powers this time as most of the guys got past Stiles but were then stopped by Scott. Charlotte cheered when Garrett was thrown on the ground by Scott. Both Charlotte and Kira cheered for Scott and Stiles when they threw every guy who went up against them on the ground.

Next up...Liam. Charlotte's eyes were glued on Liam, he didn't seem scared as the other boys had been when they had to go up against Scott and her brother. He picked up the ball and ran towards them, smoothly passing by Stiles and then easily getting passed Scott, scoring once again. Charlotte started clapping and cheering, earning a smile from Liam once again. Her friends didn't seem so happy though, Kira had a frown on her face and Malia immediately stood up "That was luck! Do over!" she shouted. Coach turned around to face her "Sweetheart, there's no do overs, this is practice." Charlotte pulled on Malia's sweater, trying to make her to sit down but she didn't budge. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

"I'll take that action. Hey Liam, get back in there!" Coach shouted as Liam got in front of the line once again.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "You just couldn't keep quiet, could you?" she watched as Liam was able to dodge Stiles but was then tackled by Scott who flipped him over, making him fall to the grass. Clearly he wasn't able to stand up anymore, he had to be held up by Scott and Stiles. The three of them quickly made their way off the field, making Charlotte grab her bag and run off the bleachers shouting a quick "see ya later" to Malia and Kira.

"What happened out there?" she asked once she reached her brother and Scott in the hallway, waiting for Liam outside of the nurses office. "I don't know, I tackled him and he probably fell on his leg." Scott explained. "We're gonna take him to the hospital, might be a sprain, could also be a break, so if you need me to take you home you have to come with." Stiles told his sister who rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest "Yeah sure." she knew something like this was gonna happen something like this always happens. All she could think right now is how badly she wanted a drivers licence. There was never a normal day at school with these two, if it wasn't a supernatural attack they would just attack someone on the lacrosse team, why not right?

So there they were, in Stiles beat up old jeep on their way to the hospital. She was sat in the back seat, next to Liam who was staring out of the window. There was an unbearable awkward silence in the car and it drove Charlotte insane. She wasn't sure what to say though, _hey sorry Scott and Stiles broke your leg_, didn't really seem to make the cut. "You okay?" she then finally was able to bring out, Liam turned his head to face curly haired girl who had a worried look in her eyes, he shook his head in reply "I think it's broken." Charlotte didn't really know how to respond to that so she just slowly nodded before turning her head to look out of the window. She couldn't be happier when Stiles finally pulled up at the hospital. Scott and Stiles helped Liam out of the car and escorted him inside as Charlotte trailed behind them. Stiles explained what was going on when Melissa McCall walked towards us "Hey mom." Scott greeted before explaining what happened. She went to get a wheelchair and then helped Liam in it before taking him to see a doctor.

"Have I told you that you two are idiots?" Charlotte said, looking up to the two older guys in front of her. Stiles nodded "Yes, about twenty times already." the girl nodded "Good, anyways, wait here I have to go to the bathroom." she told her brother before walking away to find a bathroom.

Once she returned she only found Scott sitting in a chair, probably waiting for Liam. "Where's Stiles?" she asked, Scott looked up at her "He said something about that you shouldn't have called him an idiot and then he left. Don't worry though I'll take you home later." Charlotte let out a sigh before letting herself fall into the chair next to him "Remind me to kill him when I get home." Scott let out a small laugh "Sibling love." It was silent for a moment before Charlotte spoke up again "I didn't mean it, you know. You two aren't idiots, I know it wasn't your fault." Scott sighed once again "I know it's just that I was so busy with staying team captain, if I hadn't been so worried this wouldn't have happened."

"Scott..."

"No, It's true. I heard him talk, he feels so bad and I feel even worse. He just wanted to play lacrosse and I broke his leg." they were interrupted by the buzzing of Scott's phone "Lydia?" Charlotte couldn't understand what was going on until Scott hung up. "You stay here, don't move. I have to go." he told Charlotte before running of, not responding to any of Charlotte's questions. She let out a sigh as she stood up from her chair and decided to go find Liam. She figured maybe she should talk to him, ask him what was wrong with his leg, also she wouldn't mind seeing him again. As she reached an empty hallway she heard a scream, making her stop in her tracks and look around. _What the hell_, she thought but then continued walking. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground by something or someone, she let out a scream when she felt a piercing pain going through her shoulder as if she was being stabbed by something. A growl went through the hallway, she knew that growl, it was Scott. Whatever it was that attacked her stood up and ran away. "Are you okay?" Scott asked, helping her up. Charlotte shook her head "Scott, that thing bit me." she muttered, pressing her hand on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. "Find my mom." he said before running after the thing. Charlotte made her way towards the elevator and went down a floor where she was met with Melissa who was covered in blood as well. She took her to an empty room where she tended to the wound "What was that?" she asked Charlotte who shook her head in reply "No idea but honestly with all the supernatural creature lately, I'm not surprised there's a human flesh eating creature out there as well." once she was all cleaned up she took her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Stiles, something happened, you have to come get me."


	4. Accomplice in a kidnapping

**Thanks for liking the story! also please let me know what you think of the new chapter! :D**

"This is your fault!" the Stilinski siblings had been bickering like this from the moment Stiles had picked his little sister up from the hospital "I mean, what if I turn into that thing?! I swear stiles you're the first one I eat!" Charlotte rambled on. Stiles eventually gave up fighting her on this and they continued their drive in his old jeep in silence. After a few minute drive they arrived at Scotts house, they got out of the car and walked into Scott's home. He was already there, waiting for them. Charlotte noticed he was nervous but she couldn't tell about what, she figured it had something to do with the flesh eating kid.

"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could." Stiles started as they rushed inside. "But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asked "Scott, you barely told us about Liam." Charlotte replied as she followed the boys up the stairs. "What did you do with him anyway?" Stiles asked him. "He's upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Uhm...lying down." When they arrived in Scott's bathroom, Charlotte slowly pulled the shower curtain open, revealing Liam who was completely taped up and had a terrified look in his eyes. "Scott, what the hell?!" Charlotte shouted, punching Scott in the arm before Stiles let out a sigh and closed the curtain again. "You bit him?!" the brunette shouted at Scott, completely panicking as the boys just sat down on the bed, completely ignoring the girl who was pacing back and forth in Scotts bedroom.

"So you bit him." Stiles nodded. "Yeah." Scott replied with a soft sigh. "And then you kidnapped him."

"Yeah."

"And then you brought him here." Stiles told him, Scott looked up to face him "I panicked." he explained, earning an exaggerated sigh from Charlotte followed by an eye roll. "The one guy I could actually like and you turned him into a werewolf." she muttered, barely audible but the boys heard and their gazes immediately shot her way "What?" Stiles asked, confusion in his eyes. "Well, he's cute." Charlotte replied with a shrug as she stopped pacing to face her brother. "Well maybe you two can go on killing sprees together when you turn into a wendigo." Stiles said sarcastically but it didn't make his sister any less upset "Or he could be the first one I eat when he's dead!" she shouted, sitting herself down on Scott's bed between the boys. "As a reminder this is why I always come up with the plans, your plans suck." Stiles then told Scott who nodded in reply "I know, which is why I called you. What do we do?"

"I guess we need to explain what's going to happen." Stiles said. Both of them got up to get Liam while Charlotte got a chair to put him in. She then let herself fall on the bed once again, rubbing the bandages which covered the bite mark on her shoulder. All she could think was how much she didn't want to turn into a wendigo, cause that would be bad, like really bad.

The boys than came back, holding Liam and carefully placing him on the chair. "Liam, we're gonna take the tape off your mouth, if you scream it goes right back on. If you talk quietly it stays off, got it?" Stiles explained to Liam who nodded in reply. Stiles then tore off the tape, making Liam groan. "Okay, Liam, you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are gonna happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight, do you understand?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her brother, she doubted anyone understood what he was talking about. Liam shook his head "Not really."

"Good, that's good."

"I don't understand either." Scott said "Yeah, me neither." Charlotte told her brother who told her to shut up and then turned to face Scott "Maybe you should tell him."

"Tell me what?!"

Scott took a step forward, looking at Liam "Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you which I had to do in order to safe you. It's gonna change you."

"Unless it kills you." Stiles exclaimed "Stiles!" Charlotte shouted at her brother "Shouldn't have said that." he quickly mumbled. Liam then turned his gaze towards the floor and started letting out sobbing sounds "Oh oh...is he...is he crying?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Well yeah, you just told him he was gonna die." Charlotte replied "Charlie, you're really not helping right now." he brother told her as Scott kneeld down in front of Liam "Liam, you're not gonna die. You're gonna be alright. You're not gonna die." he tried calming the boy down. "Probably not." Stiles added, making Charlotte groan as she let herself fall back on the bed, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, as much as she loved her brother, she really thought Stiles was an idiot. The boys then untied Liam "Liam, you okay?" Scott asked, he started sounding really hopeless. Liam then stood up, grabbing the chair he had been sitting on and smashing it again Scott who fell on the ground. "Liam, what the hell is your pro-" Stiles was interrupted by Liam's fist colliding with his jaw. He quickly looked at Charlotte who just looked at him in complete shock, before running out of the room, into the hallway. The two older boys quickly stood up though and followed him into the hallway. Charlotte heard them yell something that sounded like _get him _before she heard them all scream and then she heard something fall down the stairs. Charlotte decided to go see how they were doing so she stood up from the bed and made her way down the hall to the top of the stairs "Sorry to break it to you, Stiles but your plans suck too." she announced as she walked down the stairs where Stiles and Scott where lying, shooting each other annoyed looks.

* * *

Charlotte was stood in front of the mirror, carefully applying her makeup before school when she heard a soft knock on the door. She muttered a quick _come in _as she finished off applying her lipstick. "How are you feeling?" her dad asked once the door opened "Fine." she mumbled, quickly running her fingers through her chocolate colored curls before throwing them into a ponytail. "No cravings for human flesh?" he then asked her, making her chuckle softly "Dad I'm fine, I don't think I'm turning into a cannibal." she told him before draping a colorful scarf around her neck to hide the bandages. "You don't have to go to school, Charlie." he replied, still a confused look plastered over his face. Charlotte shook her head in reply "No dad, I have to go. I'll be fine." her dad nodded "Alright but if something happens or you start feeling weird you call me, okay?" Charlotte sighed "Yes dad."

Once she arrived at school she went straight through her locker before making her way to her first class when she passed Scott, Stiles and Liam. "Can't you guys just leave him alone." she sighed, crossing her arms in front of her as she joined the three. "Liam, we're brothers now." Scott told him. Charlotte raised her eyebrows, looking at Stiles who had the same reaction as her. So we're quoting derek now, yeah that worked real good for him, she thought.

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me." Liam spat out at Scott, who's jaw dropped as if he was offended "The bite...the bite is a gift." he said. "Oh my god, just stop." Charlotte mumbled, placing a hand in front of her eyes as she shook her head. Then Stiles decided to open his big mouth again "You, we're trying to help you, you little runt."

"By kidnapping me?" he had a point, you know.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. I aided and abetted." Stiles explained, probably making things even worse. "Liam, somethings happening to you, something big." Scott told him, trying to get through to him but Liam didn't budge. He pulled off the bandage and shouted "Nothing's happening to me, nothing." before walking away.

Charlotte nodded before turning to face the two juniors "Yeah, that went...lovely." she started "Anyway, I should get going. English." she told them "I'll try talking to him, if you want, I sit next to him in English anyway." Scott and Stiles nodded "Yeah, good idea, maybe he'll listen to you. We'll meet again later, at the school bus." Scott told her, making her nod "Yep, bye guys." she quickly replied before running off to her next class.

She shot Liam a small smile as she walked into the classroom, he just turned away making her smile turn into a frown. Charlotte quickly sat down in her usual seat next to Liam and got her books out before turning to face him "I'm sorry." she told him, he just shrugged as he refused to face her. "Can you please just talk to me?" she begged him. He finally turned around to face her "Your brother and his friend kidnapped me and you did nothing." he hissed. Charlotte let out a sigh, of course he was gonna hold this against her but what was she supposed to do? With her 5'4 frame she couldn't go up against them. Well, she could easily go up against Stiles but Scott? Not so much. "I'm sorry." she repeated but he just shrugged again "What about you?" he then asked, making Charlotte frown in confusion "What about me?"

"Are you okay? I saw the bandages last night, did you get hurt too?" Charlotte nodded "That thing that attacked you last night, it bit me but I'm fine." he just nodded before opening his books and turning to face the teacher who had already began class. Charlotte couldn't help but smile as she realized he still seemed to care.


	5. Intervention gone wrong

**Thank you all for the positive feedback and for all the follows I've received, I never thought you guys would like this so much! Thank you sooooo much! :D**

Between classes Charlotte managed to meet up with her older brother and his friends who were all gathered at the school busses. "You're going to ask out a freshman?" she heard Stiles ask the small, strawberry blonde girl she was standing next to "No, I'm done with teenage boys." Lydia answered "But since we're pulling a trick on someone, why not use the trickster?" the entire group turned to face Kira whose smile quickly disappeared when she realised what was happening "What? Me? No." she started "Why not ask the freshman girl." she then said, looking at Charlotte "Yeah, cause the guys really swoon over me, don't they?" the girl replied sarcastically making Stiles chuckle.

"You know what they call a female fox? A vixen." Lydia informed the group, trying to talk some courage into Kira "Come on Kira, be a vixen."

For some reason that's all it took for Kira to be convinced but she forced Charlotte to come with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid she had told her. unfortunately Charlotte couldn't stop Kira from falling down the stairs as she was trying to be sexy. Liam saw what happened and immediately rushed over "Are you alright?" he asked Kira who quickly leaned up on her elbow as she flashed him a dazzling smile "Yeah. You wanna go to a party tonight?" the look on Liam's face was nothing but confusion as he looked from Kira to Charlotte "Are you gonna be there?" he asked the lather who was completely caught off guard "Uhm...yeah, of course. I mean, everyone's gonna be there, right, Kira?" she asked, looking down at Kira who was still lying on the ground like an idiot. "Yeah...of course."

* * *

So there they all were, sat in Lydia's living room of her parents lake house. Charlotte had come with her brother who was still very much against the idea of having her there with two werewolves who were most definitely going to turn but after a few hours of begging and whining she convinced him to take her with him.

The front door opened, revealing Liam and Kira who quickly closed the door behind them, mumbling a quick sorry. Liam looked around the room, this clearly wasn't the 'everyone' he had expected "What the hell is this?" he mentioned at the group of teenagers in front of him. "You have a problem, Liam." Scott started as the rest of the room stayed quiet, Charlotte noticed Stiles shifting uncomfortably and she couldn't help but feel the exact same way. She knew something was gonna happen, she could feel it and that feeling only freaked her out more. "And we're the only ones that can help." Scott continued before starting to explain everything to Liam.

"Werewolf?" Liam asked, pointing at Scott who nodded. He then turned to face Malia "Werecoyote?" Malia nodded in response before he turned to Lydia "Banshee?" Lydia nodded as well before Liam's gaze landed on Kira "Fox?"

"Kitsune." Kira corrected "But fox works."

Liam then turned to face Stiles "What are you?" he asked. "For a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit." Stiles nodded as if anything of what anyone in the room had said was reasonable. "Very evil."

"So what are you now?"

Stiles looked around the room, searching for an answer "Better?"

Liam's gaze finally landed on Charlotte, giving her a questioning look "What about you?" he asked. Charlotte's eyebrows knitted together "Mermaid, duh." she said sarcastically as she kicked her feet back and forth. Liam rolled his eyes at her misplaced sarcasm but that's just how she deald with things when she was getting nervous, it's something that ran in the family as Stiles had the same annoying habit. "Are those for me?" he nodded towards the chains that were lying on the coffee table. "No, those are for me." Malia replied as she flashed her bright blue eyes towards Liam who had a shocked look on his face "How did you do that?"

Charlotte kind of zoned out after that, she was suddenly feeling really weird. She was starting to feel light-headed as if she was about to faint or something. _Oh shit I'm turning into a wendigo_, she told herself, _oh no, what am I gonna do, _her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud noise which sounded like hundreds of cars honking at the same time but the others didn't seem to notice besides Liam though who quickly clutched his hands over his ears. "What's wrong, Liam?" Scott asked him "You don't hear that?" Charlotte asked the rest of the group who looked at them in confusion. At the same time the room was illuminated by car lights and the honking of cars was accompanied by voices, hundreds of voices. Charlotte felt as if she was having a panick attack but currently all eyes were on Liam who fell to his knees. "Did you tell anyone about this?" Lydia asked him. Liam nodded "My friend Mason." he then looked at Kira "You said it was a party."

"And who did Mason invite?"

"Everyone." In the mean time Liam's nails were replaced by claws which he used to scratch the wooden floors, making Lydia freak out. "The floors, get him off the floors!" she said taking a step forward but immediately stepping back as Liam looked up and roared at her, flashing his golden werewolf eyes. Kira and Scott grabbed him, dragging him to the boat house when Malia started shifting too. "What am I supposed to do with the hoards outside the door?" Lydia asked, panick audible in her voice. Charlotte completely ignored her as she stumbled towards the front door clearly in need of fresh air. She threw open the door only to be struck by tons of people outside, staring at her. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey." she brought out as she tried to act as normal as possible. "Uhm are we in the right place?" the boy she recognized as Liam's friend, Mason asked her. "For the party?" Garrett continued. Charlotte quickly looked at Lydia who gave her a nod "Of course." she then said, letting the hoards inside. The fact that the lake house was now completely filled with people didn't make it easier for Charlotte who still felt as if she was having a panick attack but she knew that going outside was a no as she had no idea what had happened to Liam. So instead of staying in the crowd she figured, why not go upstairs.

After she successfully stumbled up the stairs, she made her way into a completely white room. The panick attack started getting easier for a moment until the noise in her head started getting louder again. It sounded like gunshots in her head and it got louder and louder until she finally just screamed.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" she looked up at the boy in front of her, tears glistening in her eyes. "I...I'm fine." she said but it sounded more like a whisper. "Uhm, okay?" the boy then said, it took her a moment realise it was Mason she was talking to. "Have you seen Liam?" he asked her. Charlotte quickly shook her head "No." she told him, wiping away the tear stains on her face. "I have to go." she then mumbled. She ran past Lydia who just walked into the room. She didn't quiet know why but she ran straight outside past the many cars that were parked on Lydia's drive way. She stopped when she got to one certain car even though she didn't recognize it. She walked past it when she saw something lying on the ground next to the car, or more someone. It took her a moment to realize it was a dead body. When she realised what happened she let out a loud, piercing scream. After a few minutes she was met with Scott, mr Argent and Liam who seemed to have calmed down. "What the hell happened?" Scott asked as he looked down at the dead body.

Charlotte shook her head "I don't know."

* * *

Once the body was found the guests left and only Charlotte, Stiles, Scott, Malia, Lydia, Kira and Liam were left along with a few cops. "Are you okay?" Liam asked Charlotte who was leaning against Stiles' jeep waiting for her brother to drive her home. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you if you're okay?" she replied, as she looked at him, giving him a small smile. "But to answer your question, I've been better."

Liam nodded "Yeah, me too."

"Come on Charlie, let's go." Stiles interrupted the two as he walked up to the driver's side of his old jeep. Charlotte nodded "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked Liam who nodded "Yeah."

"Bye." she said, giving him a small smile before getting into the car.

"Bye."


	6. I'm NOT a Banshee!

**Again thank you all so much! You guys deserved two chapters in one day haha! Anyway please review cause I'd love to know what you guys think! :)**

Charlotte was stood in her room, in front of her mirror carefully applying her lip gloss. "Are you sure you're okay?" her brother asked her, making her sigh in response "Yes, Stiles. I'm fine."

"You predicted dead last night, Charlie. You led us to Carrie. Am I the only one that sees what's going on?" Stiles rambled on until her sister finally turned around to face him "Don't you dare say it, Stiles. I'm not a banshee, I'm human, just human." she hissed, grabbing her bag before walking out of her room.

"For goodness sake, Charlie, listen to me!" Stiles said, running after his sister "There are two more lists, what if you're on one of them?" Charlotte turned around, facing him "Stiles I really don't want to think about that. I'm NOT a banshee." she told him "Can we go now? I really don't wanna be late."

* * *

The sound of something heavy falling on her desk made Charlotte shoot up, looking around the room with a confused look on her face making the rest of the class laugh "Miss Stilinski, could you give me the answer?" her math teacher asked her "Sorry, what?" Charlotte replied, rubbing her eyes in the process. "I thought so, one more time and you'll be in detention for the next week."

Charlotte rolled her eyes once the teacher turned her back on her. "Are you okay?" she turned around, seeing Mason with a rather worried look on his face "Yeah, I just have the worst headache." she mumbled in reply. She had slept for about an hour until she woke up screaming, she had a bad dream about a girl being stabbed to dead and not much later a girl was found near the school busses, stabbed to dead. She hadn't slept since that and clearly it was catching up to her.

Mason nodded "Uhm...have you talked to Liam recently?" well that came out of nowhere, she would be lying if she said no but she knew where he was headed with this so she shook her head in reply "Why?" she followed. Mason shrugged "He's been acting weird lately. I guess it's just about the game."

"The game?"

"Yeah, the scrimmage tonight? We're up against his old school." for some reason that sentence completely woke her up, she knew this was gonna go wrong. Her eyes were now glued on the clock, it was only five minutes till the end of class and she needed to get to Liam as soon as possible. Once the bell rang she was the first one out of class. Once she got outside to the busses she realised she was too late as Liam was already talking to his old classmates. She quickly made her way over to them and took place next to Mason, waiting for what happened next.

"I just wanted to say, have a good game." Liam started, extending his hand but the other guy, Brett, seemed to ignore it and he and the rest of the team started laughing. "That's cute, Liam, is that what they told you to say in anger management." wait, anger management? That's brand new information. "Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished coach's car."

"I paid for it." Liam defended, clenching his fists next to his body. "Yeah you're gonna pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there and it's gonna be all, your, fault." that's when Charlotte decided to intervene as she jumped in between the two boys, only inches from Brett's face "Back off." she hissed, making Brett and his team mates laugh once again "Oh look, Liam's got himself a girlfriend."

"Leave her alone." Liam shouted behind her but Charlotte just ignored the both of them "If you break him I might just break your face and that'll be all your fault." she hissed "Oh really? And who are you gonna bring for that huh?"

"I'm pretty good with a baseball bat, _Brat_." suddenly they were interrupted by Scott and Stiles who pulled her and Liam away from Brett. "Hey what's going on prep students?" Stiles started, pushing his sister away from the devenford prep students. "Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing?" Stiles said, extending his hand but again Brett refused to shake it. "Stiles. That's a firm handshake you got there." he said sarcastically as usual, pulling his hand back and scratching the back of his head. "Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there. Alright, see you on the field." he finished, signaling to Scott that they should get going. Charlotte remained in her place thought, causing Stiles to grab her arm "You too warrior princess." he hissed before dragging her along with them. "I hope you break a leg!" Charlotte shouted as she was being dragged away by her brother.

The two boys dragged Liam into the boys locker room, pushing him under a cold shower. Charlotte was standing in the middle, her hands placed on both Liam's shoulders as she helped hold him under the shower, getting way to close to his fangs as she did that. "You calm yet?" Stiles asked, it seemed he only made Liam angrier as he lunged forward causing them all to push him harder against the wall. "Liam! Listen to me." Charlotte shouted at him, refusing to back off even when he could easily tear her to shreds. When he heard her voice his eyes immediately turned back to their normal blue color. "Okay, okay." Liam shouted, making the three release him as he collapsed against the wall onto the floor as Stiles turned off the shower. Charlotte collapsed against the wall "I'm too tired for this." she mumbled as she leaned her head against the wall.

"That car you smashed I thought you said that was your teachers?" Scott asked, looking down at Liam. "He was also my coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam explained, making Charlotte raise her eyebrows at him "What did you do?" she asked. Liam shrugged in response "Got a couple of red cards."

"Just a couple?" Stiles then asked.

"What else happened?"

"Nothing!" Liam defended "I...I got kicked out of school. They send me to a psychologist for evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked, looking down at the boy in front of him after shooting Charlotte and Stiles a quick glance. "Intermitted Explosive Disorder." he said, as if he was ashamed but Stiles didn't seem to catch that as he immediately snapped at him "IED?" Stiles asked in amusement "You're literally an IED? That's great, you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb." Stiles said, looking at Scott making Charlotte roll her eyes "Stiles, shut up, you're not helping." she said followed by a yawn, she wanted to glare at him but she really was way too tired for this.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked, sounding truly interested while Stiles was overreacting and Charlotte was basically dozing off. "Rysperdal. It's an antipsychotic." Liam explained to Scott, causing another amused outburst from Stiles "This just gets better."

"Stiles!"

"But I don't take it."

"Obviously."

"Stiles!" Charlotte shouted once again at her brother who gave her an annoyed look. Liam shook his head "I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired." he explained causing Stiles to sigh. "Okay." Scott paused "I think you should bailout of the game. Tell coach your leg's still hurting." Scott advised but Liam shook his head, standing up from the floor and looking at the two boys in front of him "No, no. I can do this. Especially if you're there."

Stiles rolled his eyes and placed his hands over his face, making Charlotte laugh. She was currently at this phase of sleep deprivation where everything just gets funnier.

"Look Liam, it's not just about the game. We think who ever killed DeMarco might be on the team."

Charlotte looked up at Scott "My money's on Garrett, he's such a creep." she announced out of nowhere. The three boys quickly glanced at her "Who's DeMarco?" Liam asked. "The guy who brought the beer to the party, the one who was beheaded, remember?" Stiles explained. "We think the person who ordered the keg killed DeMarco."

Liam's face went blank as if he remembered something "What you know something?" Scott asked, Liam nodded "I don't know who ordered the keg but I know who paid for it." he started "It was Garrett."

"I knew it!" Charlotte exclaimed "Okay, you know what, I'm taking you home you're exhausted." Stiles told her as he walked over to her and helped her up.

* * *

Considering she had taken a three-hour nap earlier, Charlotte was feeling so much better so she decided to dress up a bit. She decided to wear her dark wash skinny jeans, light pink ruffled top, grey cardigan and her ankle booties. "You look so much better than before." Mason commented as she reached him and Liam who was getting ready for the game. "I feel better as well, what a nap can do for you huh?" she replied with a smile on her face. Liam barely noticed her presence as his eyes were glued to Brett who was standing a bit further "I don't care that he's a foot taller than me." he turned to face his friends "I think I can take him." he looked pretty determined.

Charlotte nodded "Yeah, totally." she quickly nudged Mason who quickly said the same thing before dreaming off again. Liam traced his gaze back to Brett "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Me? Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable."

"You think he's hot don't you?"

"What? No, no, not at all, no way." it was obvious that he was lying "Maybe, yeah, maybe a little." he then admitted as his eyes rolled back to Brett. "He wants to destroy me." Liam said with a nod. "I think you can definitely take him and then give him...to me." Charlotte burst out into laughter soon followed by Mason and Liam "Just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses." Mason told Liam who nodded. Mason turned around and walked towards the bleachers to get him and Charlotte a seat.

"Nervous?" Charlotte asked Liam. He shook his head "No, not really. How are you feeling?" she shrugged "Better." she answered with a small nod. Her answer was followed by an awkward silence. Charlotte stared at her feet as Liam was awkwardly looking around "By the way, how you stood up to Brett that was pretty amazing." Charlotte looked up to Liam, a smile spread across her face "Liam, be carefull, please?" she told him, her smile turning into a slight frown. They were interrupted by Brett though "Hey, Liam, think fast!" he shouted, throwing a lacrosse ball right at them. Liam catched it right before it hit Charlotte between the eyes. She was about to tell him to break Brett's legs but then she realised Liam was already getting angry "Hey, Liam, look at me." she said, grabbing his arm to make him look at her "Stay calm. If something happens, just...just look at me." she told him, he nodded in reply before putting on his helmet and running out on the field.

Charlotte quickly ran towards the bleachers and found her seat next to Mason. The first few minutes went good, well not good as beacon hills was already behind but no one was killed yet so that was good. "Are you okay?" Mason asked, looking at the brunette girl who was sat beside him, she shook her head "No." she mumbled "I feel awful. I'll be right back." she told him before standing up and running towards the school.

In the mean time the boys of Devenford prep finally got to Liam. They tackled him to the ground and once he was back up he threw off his helmet and his gloves and went right at them, being held back by Scott and Stiles. He then looked towards the bleachers, searching for one girl in particular but he couldn't find her. He turned towards Scott and Stiles "Where's Charlotte?"


	7. I knew it!

Charlotte was bent over the sink in the girls bathroom, tears were welling up in her eyes as she stared at the image in the mirror "I'm not a banshee." she kept repeating as if it could stop the voices in her head. Suddenly she heard something in the hallway, it sounded like screams but with the noises in her head she wasn't sure. She slowly opened the door of the girls bathroom and walked into the hall where she found someone lying on the ground she then slowly walked into the boys locker room where she found Brett being strangled by Violet "I knew it!" she shouted, making Violet turn around, dropping Brett to the ground. "Charlotte." she simply said, a smirk plastered on her face. "A banshee."

Charlotte shook her head, grabbing a lacrosse stick that was lying on the ground "I'm not a banshee!" she shouted, attacking Violet with the stick but she easily grabbed it and pulled it out of Charlotte's hands. "We were gonna come after you next but the fact that you came to me makes it so much easier. Easy 20 million dollars." Violet hissed, throwing a punch at Charlotte who quickly ducked to avoid getting hit in the face. Violet then grabbed Charlotte from behind and smashed her head against the wall, making her fall to the ground but it didn't hit her hard enough to make her pass out. No, Violet wasn't gonna make it that easy. She took her termo-cut wire and put it around Charlotte's neck. "Come on Charlotte, do what you do best. Scream." she told her as she pulled on the wire. Charlotte's hands grabbed the chord but were burned when Violet turned on the heat of the weapon. "Scream!" Violet shouted at her before Charlotte finally did, she screamed.

Once she did, Violet took off the wire and smashed Charlotte's head against the wall again, this time making her pass out as she waited for the real deal, Scott McCall.

* * *

"Charlie? Come on, wake up."

"Stiles?" the girl asked, immediately pressing her hand to her head "She's alright." he signaled to someone who was standing by the door but she couldn't really make out who it was although she had gotten an idea when she heard growling and then Scott yell "She's alright! Calm down!"

"Liam?" she asked, slowly turning her head to face him, the look on his face immediately softened as he saw her. Stiles then helped her up, letting her lean on him as she found her balance "Get her outside, dad'll be here soon." Stiles said carefully leading her to Liam who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist "Great, do I have to explain to him that I'm a banshee and apparently worth 20 million dollars?"

Scott and Stiles gave each other a look before Stiles looked at his sister "Well, we'll keep that for when we get home. Now go outside."

Liam helped her out into the hallway and sat her down against the lockers. He quickly sat down next to her, looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes "Are you okay?" he asked her "Yeah, just a headache but it seems to be going away." he didn't look convinced though "And the burns?"

"Bur-" before she could finish her question the marks on her hands caught her attention. A red line want all the way over both her hands. She quickly reached up to her throat, pulling back the moment she felt a sting going through her neck. She winced in pain "Great, now I not only have to hide bandages but also a burn mark, lovely."

"I'm sorry." she was completely caught off guard by that "What do you mean?"

"I should've known something was wrong when you weren't sitting in the bleachers. I should've come looking for you. It's all my fault" he stared at his hands, guilt written all over his face. Without giving it much thought, Charlotte grabbed one of his hands, making him look at her "Liam, it's not your fault. Not everything is your fault." she told him. He slowly started leaning into her and she certainly didn't back off, their faces only inches away from each other when suddenly the doors opened, a few cops walked in led by her father.

"Charlotte, what the hell happened?" he asked, Liam quickly pulled away from her once he realised it was her father. "Are you okay? Stiles called and told me you got attacked." her father stated in complete shock as he saw the burn marks on her skin "Wait, are you on this dead pool?" he then asked in a more whispered tone. "Uhm...yeah...well, I might be a banshee." Sheriff Stilinski let out an exaggerated sigh as he threw back his head "I should've known something like this was gonna happen." he sighed "Come on, when we're done here I'm gonna drive you to the hospital." he said as he pulled Charlotte back on her feet making Liam stand up as well "Dad, no, I'm fine. Really! There's clearly no need for the hospital which we clearly can't pay for!"

"Charlotte-"

"Dad, just trust me." she begged, followed by a nod from her father "Fine but the moment you feel something I'm dragging you to a doctor, you understand?" Charlotte nodded "Either way you're gonna have to answer some questions since you're a crucial witness." he called a deputy over and then walked into the guys locker room. Charlotte gave Liam an apologetic smile, she had a feeling her father was doing this rather to keep her away from Liam than just cause she was a _crucial witness._

When the deputy was finally done with his questions she wanted to go find Liam again but of course Scott's dad had to walk in with more questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considering some weirdo just tried to kill me, I'm actually pretty good." Charlotte answered with a nod. "What happened?" he then asked her making her shrug "I walked in on her trying to strangle Brett and when she saw me she came after me." she explained "She smashed my head against the wall and then she put her necklace around my neck, pulling it tight. I thought she was just strangling me but then the wire started burning into my skin." she told him, pointing at the burn marks on her skin. Agent McCall nodded before walking away, leaving her alone in the hallway untill Stiles walked up to her a few minutes later. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

"Hey, Charlotte, have you seen Liam?" both Scott and Mason walked up to the girl standing by her locker "Uhm...no, haven't seen him since last night. Why?" she explained. She looked at Scott, worry written all over her face. Since last night she knew it couldn't be good if Liam was missing. "We went on a run this morning but he just suddenly disappeared." Mason explained to her.

"Do you think Garrett has anything to do with it?" she asked Scott who shrugged in reply.

"Why would he go after Liam?" Mason asked her "Well considering his girlfriend tried to decapitate me last night I wouldn't be surprised." she replied, closing her locker "I'll let you guys know if I hear anything from him but I really gotta get going now or I'll be spending the next month in detention." she told them before running off to math, Mason trailing after her.

"Okay I'm gonna need a few volunteers." the teacher started, she named two random people "and Charlotte." Charlotte sighed before standing up and walking towards the black board. She sucked at math, always has and always will. When she finished she turned around to walk back to her seat, rubbing her hands against her jeans.

"Uhm...Charlotte, I think you should go see the guidance counselor." the teacher told her. Charlotte frowned, looking at the rest of the people in her class who all had the same weird look on their face "Why?" she asked before turning around to look at what ever the others were staring at.

She gasped, stumbling back as she saw why everyone was so horrified. About twenty 'help me's were written on the board where she was just standing. "Yeah, yeah I think I might go do that." Charlotte muttered, grabbing her bag and her books before storming out the class.

"Scott?" she said as she stood in the empty hallway, hoping her could hear her "Scott!" she then asked a bit harder. Not much later Scott came running down the stairs "What's wrong?" he asked once he saw the horrified look on her face. "He's in danger, isn't he?" she asked him. Scott sighed, scratching the back of his head "Look I was gonna tell you...wait, how do you know?"

"Because I just wrote help me twenty times on the freaking black board and now everyone thinks I'm a freaking lunatic and I'm clearly freaking out!" Charlotte rambled. Scott placed his hands on her shoulders "Calm down." he told her "We'll find him. I, I talked to Garrett. He wants me to help him get Violet out."

"What?!"

"It might be the only way, Charlotte."

Charlotte shook her head, an idea popping into her head "What if I can find out where he is?" she asked him. Scott looked at her with a confused look on his face "Look, Lydia found out where Stiles was so maybe I can find out where Liam is."

"We can't wait for that." Charlotte nodded "Well, I'm just gonna try." she told him before turning around "Call me when you find him." she heard Scott yell after her as she walked out of school.

* * *

"Are you okay?" she was getting sick of everyone asking her if she was okay, clearly she was fine and there were other things to worry about, like where the hell Liam is.

"Mason, I'm fine. Have you heard anything from Liam?"

"No, I'm getting worried."

Charlotte breath was getting more shallow again, like a she was having a panick attack and the voices in her head were beginning to get louder, like gunshots or a thunderstorm in her head. "Hey Mason, I...I have to go." she mumbled, she didn't even wait for Liam to say his goodbye before she pressed the red button on her phone, ending the call.

She sat down on her bed, pressing her hands over her ears trying to drown out the sound but as usual it wasn't working so she screamed. When she was done she was finally able to breathe normal again "I know where he is." she whispered, frantically searching for her phone.

When she finally found it she immediately called Scott but after trying three times she had no luck of reaching him "Pick up your damn phone!" she shouted, throwing her phone across the room out of frustration. "Fine, I'll go by myself then." she hissed, grabbing a hoodie and putting it on as she ran out the house.

It was already dark outside and it probably wasn't the best idea to wander around the woods by herself when there are people out trying to kill her. But she was determined to find Liam, she had to find him. It felt as if she had walked for hours already but she kept going, not slowing down for a moment. Then finally she reached her destination, a well in the middle of the woods. She faintly heard someone asking for help so she ran towards the well, looking down to find Liam.

"Liam?"

"Charlotte!"

He had already crawled up the side of the well but Charlotte could tell he was weak and couldn't go any further. She extended her arm to help him out but she knew that even if she could reach him she definitely wasn't strong enough to pull him out. "Call Scott." he told her but she shook her head "He isn't answering his phone."

Then it struck her, the only way they could reach Scott right now. "Liam!" she said a smile spreading across her face "What do wolves do to communicate with each other?"

"Charlotte, this really isn't the time for riddles." Liam commented as his hands slowly started to slip away. "They howl! You have to howl!"

"And how do I do that?"

Charlotte's smile turned into a frown "You're the werewolf! Figure something out!" Liam nodded as he looked down for a moment before looking back up, this time his eyes were their golden werewolf color. As he looked up to the moon he finally howled.

"What if he didn't hear?" Liam asked between coughs "I can't hold this much longer." Charlotte saw his hands slipping and reached a bit further, almost making herself fall into the well as well as she grabbed his arm. Something appeared next to her, making her glance at him for a moment "He heard." she said as Scott reached down, grabbing Liam's other arm before pulling him out. "You're okay, Liam." Scott said, pulling him into a hug before looking over at Charlotte "You found him."

Charlotte nodded, still shocked over her own abilities "I found him."


	8. Be careful?

**I know this is really short, please forgive me! But I figured since the last one was pretty long I could get away with posting this one :)**

**The next update will probably be late tomorrow night or sunday (my time zone)**

"So what are we gonna watch?" Mason asked as he looked at his friends who were sitting on the couch, still bickering about how Charlotte refused to let Liam and Mason go on their morning run. They still hadn't told Mason why, instead Charlotte had come up with some ridiculous lie about how you need to give your body a break or something when in fact she was just worried about Liam who was still recovering from being poisoned by wolvesbane "Uh...I don't care, you pick." Liam replied, giving Mason a quick look before looking back at Charlotte "Seriously though I'm feeling much better!" he told her. She shook her head in response "I don't care." she told him in return making Liam roll his eyes. Mason turned on the television and let himself fall in between the two, hoping to make them stop fighting.

"I suggest we watch rise of the planet of the apes, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Liam replied. Mason then turned to face the girl who was sitting on the other side "What do you think?" he asked her. She was staring at something and didn't reply. "Charlotte?" Mason waved his hand in front of her eyes but she didn't even blink.

Still no answer. Liam stood up from the couch, walking towards Charlotte and kneeling down in front of her "Charlotte?" he knew something was going on, the girl shifted her gaze to Liam "You don't hear that?" she asked, quickly looking at Mason, the both of them shook their heads no.

In the mean time Mason started going through the tv channels stopping at one that was showing Beacon Hills High School where apparently some quarantine was going on "Stiles." Charlotte whispered before shifting her gaze from Liam's eyes to the tv. She knew something was about to happen and she feared it was happening to her brother. Tears welled up in her green eyes as she stood up from her seat, making Liam automatically stand up as well. "I have to go." she mumbled, grabbing her bag and her jacket before walking to the door. "Bye Mason! See you at school." she shouted at mason before running outside. Liam quickly followed her topping her by pulling her arm "What's going on? What do you feel?" Charlotte shook her head "I don't know." she started "But Stiles, Kira, Scott, Malia...they're all in there and I have a feeling it isn't _just _people getting sick."

"Fine, I'll come with you."

"No, you stay here. I'll call you later." Charlotte said, turning around to leave but being pulled back by Liam once again "Be careful." he mumbled, their lips only a few inches apart. "There are cops everywhere, I doubt I'll be in danger." Charlotte replied laughing nervously. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as Liam started getting closer, slowly breaking the space between them before finally colliding his lips with hers. Their lips moved in sync for a moment before they both pulled away, smiles spread across their faces "Okay, I really have to go now."

* * *

As she was on her way to the high school she was stopped by a car "You're not on your way to school, are you?" the strawberry blonde who was driving the car asked her. Charlotte nodded in response "Get it." she walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. "Lydia, please tell me you're not having the same feeling." Charlotte asked her once the car started moving again. "That someone's about to die? My thoughts exactly." she quickly glanced over to the brunette sitting next to her "Why are you all red?"

Charlotte quickly put a hand on her cheek which still felt pretty hot "No reason." she told her, only feeling the blood rush to her cheeks once again "Is it hot in here?" she asked, quickly opening the window.

When they finally arrived at the high school they made their way through the crowed, only to be stopped by two deputies. "Dad!" "Sheriff!" both girls shouted over and over again until sheriff stilinski turned around to see where the noise was coming from.

"Let them in I know these girls!" he shouted, making the deputies let them come through. "My mom's in there what's happening?" Lydia asked. "We're working on it."

"And Stiles?" Charlotte asked, her father shook his head "I have no idea, Charlie." he told her, turning around for a moment before looking back at his daughter "Why are you all red?"

"Oh my god." Charlotte crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Nothing!" she stated, making her dad nod before going back to what was actually going on "Look all of this is very new to me and I don't know how this works but I have to ask, do you have any kind of indication, a feeling about this." he started "Is someone in there going to die?" both girls nodded "Yes, and it's not just a feeling." Lydia replied, Charlotte nodded "I feel it too, dad." all she could think was,_ not Stiles, please not Stiles_, but she knew that out here there wouldn't be anything she could do about it.

* * *

"Lydia?" Charlotte turned around to face her, she perfectly mirrored her facial expression. The color was completely drained from Charlotte's face "Did you feel that?" Charlotte asked her, Lydia nodded "Somebody just died."

Not much later the school was opened again. Apparently it was another assassin that was shot by agent McCall. Lydia immediately found her mom but it took Charlotte and her dad a while before they found Stiles. "Stiles!" she shouted, running towards him and throwing herself around his neck "You're covered in blood, why are you covered in blood?!" she panicked. "Don't worry, Charlie, it's not mine." he told her, pulling her a bit closer. "Stiles? What's wrong?" he sighed as he let go off her sister "It's Malia, she uh...she know about Peter."

**Ugh this was sooooo short, I'm so sorry but please do review just don't comment on how short this was :p**


	9. The bad idea

**I'm sorry! I know I promised this chap to be up on sunday but I just didn't have time and school started again today so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but at least here's this one, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Also I decided to add some banshee powers since they haven't really explained it yet.**

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked as they were all gathered around the table with three laptops in front of them. Charlotte looked around the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she really didn't like this idea but of course no one would listen to her protest. "We are doing this." Scott replied. "But isn't it kinda dangerous?" Liam asked, Stiles nodded "Yeah it's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic."

"Borderline? This isn't borderline idiotic anymore this is just plain crazy!" Charlotte interrupted even though she knew there was no way these guys would change their minds. Liam looked at her for a moment before turning back to face Scott "Have you guys done something like this before?"

"Something dangerous or something idiotic?" Stiles asked him, making Charlotte roll her eyes "That's clearly a yes to both." she sighed. "You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to." Scott told Liam and Charlotte. Before she could say anything Liam already opened his mouth "I'm not scared."

"Then you're borderline idiotic." Stiles said with a smile on his face as he patted Liam's shoulder making Liam smile. Charlotte let out another exaggerated sigh but she wasn't about to back out of this if it meant she could help her friends. "You know if we do this we have no idea what's coming, right?"

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asked. "Because the tapes from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required." Scott explained to her "So the idea is what if you kill someone on the list but you can't send the proof."

"You don't get paid." Kira said with a nod. "How does that bring us any closer to the benefactor?" Liam asked. Scott looked at him "He still needs to know if the targets really dead." he replied. "Especially if it's someone high on the list." Stiles explained.

"So if he wants visual confirmation..." Liam started.

Scott looked up at the others "He's gonna have to come get it himself."

* * *

Charlotte sat in a chair in Scott's room while Liam was pacing back and forth in front of her, slightly annoying her. "Are you guys totally sure about this?" he asked, as he continued to walk in circles around the room.

"I think Liam's kinda nervous, maybe you should tell him it's gonna be alright." Kira told Scott, she didn't look so sure about this herself and Charlotte had to admit this might just be the dumbest idea they had ever come up with. Scott looked up at Kira, still a smile plastered on his face "It's gonna be alright."

"So, you've done this before right?" Liam asked, his voice shaking a little. Even though she thought it was kinda adorable how worried Liam was, Charlotte grabbed his hand making him stop pacing. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, she could tell he almost instantly calmed down.

Mrs Yukimura looked at Liam "I've seen it done." she replied, as if that would calm anyone down. "Is that just as good?" Mrs Yukimura looked at Liam with a blank face "No." she said. Charlotte could tell Liam started panicking again so she softly squeezed his hand, pulling him closer to where she was sitting.

"Mom! You're not inspiring confidence." Kira scolded at her mother. "Good! This is a terrible idea." her mother replied. Charlotte looked up at her "I've been telling them that the entire time but there's no stopping them."

"Do you want us to do it without you?" Kira asked, looking from Charlotte to her mother who shook her head and let out a sigh. "Put your hand over his heart." she told Kira who did as she told and placed her hand over Scott's heart. Scott shot up, grabbing Kira's hand to stop her "Hold on!" he then turned to look at Kira's mother "What happens while I'm out? Am I gonna feel anything?"

Mrs Yukimura looked down at him "It might feel like you're dreaming."

"Good dreams or bad?"

"I suppose that depends on you." Scott laid back down and Kira put her hand over his heart again. Sparks started flying, literally, and Scott started gasping for air. It didn't take long before Scott was completely out.

* * *

"I still hate this plan, I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying. He looks dead." Melissa said, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she looked at Scott's 'dead' body. "Give me your had." Mrs Yukimura said as she reached her hand to Melissa who did as told after hesitating for a moment. She placed her hand over Scott's heart "Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?"

"Enough for an alpha."

"How much time do we have?" Melissa asked. "45 minutes."

"And what happens after that?"

"I bring him back the same way." Kira replied. "No, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer that 45 minutes." Melissa asked as she started looking around the room, panick clearly visible in her eyes. "No one's told her?" Mrs Yukimura asked the teenagers who all looked around as if nothing happened. "What? What happens after 45 minutes?!"

"He dies." Mrs Yukimura said blankly. Kira, Stiles, Liam and Charlotte quickly left the room before Melissa started freaking out. They walked into an empty hospital room where they set up their computers. "What if he doesn't show?" Charlotte asked once Stiles pressed a button and all the security cameras showed up. "He has to show." Stiles replied, looking at his sister. "Yeah but what if he doesn't?"

"Jesus, Charlie, can you please be a little more positive?!" Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes at his little sister who shrugged in reply "I'm just being realistic, he would be pretty dumb to show up, just saying." as the stilinski siblings were bickering one of the security cameras suddenly shut down "Is that supposed to do that?" Charlotte asked once her gaze fell on the screen. Stiles turned to look at what his sister was looking at "No...no it's not."

"Where is that?" Kira asked. "It's the roof, someone's gonna have to check that out." Stiles told her. Kira immediately turned around "I'll go." she said. "Woah, woah, this might not be just a malfunction." Stiles told her. Kira nodded "That's why I'm bringing this." she told him, showing him her sword. "I'm coming with you." Liam shouted, he quickly pressed a kiss to Charlotte's cheek before running out the door after Kira "Be careful!" Charlotte shouted after them "Yeah and you're both coming right back!" Stiles shouted after that before turning to face his sister "What was that?"

"What?"

"You and Liam?"

"Oh...yeah...uhm...we kinda have a thing...I think." Charlotte explained, scratching the back of her head as she stared at the ground. "Dad's gonna kill you." Stiles said, a smirk spread across his face making his sister glare at him "Dad doesn't need to know." she hissed.

She turned to face the door when she suddenly heard something, it sounded like...like Scott. "You're dating a werewolf and you-..."

"Shhhhh!" Charlotte interrupted him as she narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what ever she was hearing. "Charlotte?" Stiles asked, waving a hand in front of her. "You don't hear that?" she asked him, looking up at her brother who shook his head. As she looked up the voices became more clear _what if it's like you're growing? _"You really don't hear that?" she asked Stiles who shook his head once again. "Charlie, is someone going to die?" Stiles asked her. Charlotte shook her head "I...I don't know, it's more of a conversation." she told him. Stiles turned his back to his sister again to check the cameras who apparently all fell out. He walked out of the room into the hallway. Charlotte could hear him talking to someone but she ignored it as she tried to concentrate on the voices in her head but they seemed to be quiet now.

"Come on, we need to get to Scott." Stiles said as he walked back in the room. Charlotte stood up and followed him to the morgue.

Charlotte walked over to where Scott was lying and sat down against the wall "Stiles..." her brother turned around "They're getting louder." she whispered, pressing her ear against the cabinet(is that the word?) in which Scott was lying but Stiles ignored her as he started making a phone call, frantically pacing back an forth.

Suddenly the doors opened as Mr Argent was thrown inside "Stiles, run! Stiles get out of here." he murmured as Kate walked in. Charlotte ignored they entire conversation as she pressed her ear harder against the metal door, pressing her eyes shut as she tried to concentrate. She was now able to make out the voices as those of Scott and Liam, she could also vaguely see something but she couldn't quiet tell what it was.

_Catch! _

_Why did you do that. _

_Let me help you. _

_Let me show you how._

"Stiles!" she shouted, as she opened her eyes again, tears streaming down her "Make it stop!" she shouted, covering her ears with her hands, at the same time Kira ran in. Stiles pulled Charlotte away from where she was sitting before Kira woke Scott up again. Once he was awake the voices stopped but she knew what she heard and it sounded an awful lot like killing, it was as if Scott killed Liam and she had no idea what it ment.

Stiles looked at his sister, a worried look in his eyes "Are you okay?" he asked her. She frantically started shaking her head "Where's Liam?" she asked him. Not much later Liam ran in "It's your mother, she's hurt." he said, looking at Kira who immediately ran back into the hallway. Charlotte ran towards Liam, throwing herself around his neck and pulling him tight "You're alright." she whispered over and over again as if she was trying to convince herself of something.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked her as she buried her face in his neck, refusing to let go "Nothing. I was worried." she muttered, hoping he would just leave it at that.

She wasn't going to tell Liam what she heard, she wasn't even sure she was gonna ask Scott about it. Right now all she could think of was _why the hell did I hear Scott's thoughts_, and that sure as hell freaked her out.

**So this whole idea I got from last episode where Meredith said she could hear Peter's thoughts while he was in a coma :p**


	10. Being a banshee is dangerous

**OMG I'm sooooooooo sorry! I've been so busy with school and everything but here's chapter 9 I hope you guys like it! As always let me know what you think!**

Charlotte was sat in a chair which stood in one of the corners of the hospital room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on her knees as she pulled her legs closer to her chest. The doctor who examined her father just left the room and Charlotte let out a deep sigh. "Stop that." Her father said once he saw the look on her and her brother's face "I was just curious about the terminology."

« I know about the bills dad. » Stiles said. « I know about the collectors calling about eicken house, I know about the advance of the department about the credit cards. » her brother went on.

« Stiles, » their father interrupted him « are you going through my stuff ? »

Stiles shrugged « Yeah, I go through all your stuff, especially when you keep things from me. »

« I keep things from you because you don't need to know everything. »

« Yes I do, I have to know everything how the hell else am I supposed to take care of you? »

« You're not supposed to take care of me ! I'm the dad, you're the son! You get it?! Dad, son. I take care of you!" he shouted at Stiles, making Charlotte close her eyes as she tried to blink back the tears before pushing herself up from her seat in the corner of the room. "We're supposed to take care of each other." She muttered before leaving the room.

* * *

A knock on the window made Liam jump up from his bed, slowly walking over to the window to see what was going on. He let out a sigh when he realised it was Charlotte "You know, you could just come through the door. Like normal people do." He said as he let her in.

"Normal's boring." She told him as she closed the window again behind her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she then asked, realising what time it was. Liam shook his head as he sat down on the bed "No, I couldn't sleep." He told her, patting the spot next to him, meaning she should sit down.

Charlotte nodded "Me either." She said as she sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked her, making her shrug "Nothing."

Liam raised an eyebrow as he looked at her "You're lying." She let out a deep sigh "It's just my dad, he… » she was interrupted by the sound of Liam's printer going off. "What the…" he started as he walked over to his desk, papers started falling on the floor as the printer kept going.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked, she could tell he started panicking as he frantically started pushing the off button but it didn't work. After a few seconds of pushing the button he decided to just pull out the electrical chord. "What is it?" Charlotte replied before Liam handed her a piece of paper, on it was the entire dead pool but this time the dead ones were already crossed off. She looked up at Liam "I should go."

* * *

"Hey boys!" Charlotte greeted once she was met up with Liam and Mason. "Please tell him!" Mason begged, making Charlotte raised an eyebrow as she turned to look from Liam to Mason "Tell him what?"

"That he's obligated to go to the bonfire."

Charlotte nodded and turned to face Liam "You're obligated to go to the bonfire." She noticed something seemed off about him, perhaps the dead pool, she thought but it seemed to be something else. "Are you okay?" she asked him, he quickly turned to face her again "Yeah, I'll be there!" he told the two of them before rushing off.

"Okay, as his girlfriend, please tell me you know what's wrong with him cause he refuses to talk to me about anything." Mason asked her as they walked to class together. Charlotte shrugged in reply "Honestly, Mason, I have no idea. If I knew I would tell you."

"Are you sure or are you just lying to me too?"

Charlotte shook her head « I swear, Mason. Anyway, I need to get to class. I'll see you at the bonfire, okay?" Mason nodded in reply before saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways.

* * *

The bonfire was already going on when Charlotte arrived with Scott who had been so kind to give her a ride. "Don't get drunk!" he told her as she was about to run off to find her friends "Yes, dad!" she joked before shouting a quick 'see ya later' and running off.

She had stolen her brothers lacrosse jersey and decided to wear it, she figured someone had to represent the Stilinski's and Stiles was too busy helping Lydia with something anyway. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail which swinged back and forth as she walked over to Liam and Mason.

"You came!" she smiled as Liam walked up to her, giving her a quick kiss. « You reek of alcohol. » she said as she quickly took a step back. She took a seat next to Mason and Liam sat down next to her, filling his bottle with alcohol again before downing it all in one go "Not gonna tell me to slow down?" he looked at the two of them. "Actually I was gonna say keep drinking. I think you should get drunk, and I mean stumbling down, fall on your ass, passed out, facing toilet drunk."

"Why?"

"Maybe then, when I ask you what's going on you'll be too drunk to lie." It was silent for a moment before Mason continued "I'm not asking cause I wanna know, I'm asking cause I wanna help."

Liam stood up "I'm gonna get an other drink, and yeah, getting drunk." He told them before walking off.

Mason sighed as Charlotte gave him an apologetic smile. "I just don't understand."Mason told her, making Charlotte nod "I get it, Mason. I really do but I really don't know what's going on either." Well, she knew about the dead pool and the whole werewolf thing but she could tell there was something else going on, something that he wouldn't even tell her.

After a while Liam came back, seeming even drunker than he was when he left as he was stumbling to the ground. "You're really drunk please stop drinking." Charlotte asked, standing up to take his bottle but sitting down again immediately when a rush of pain went through her head. A loud beeping noise seemed to go through her ears, making her head feel like it was going to explode. She clutched her hands over her ears, dropping her drink to the ground in the process "Are you okay?" she heard Mason ask, she shook her head in response as she pressed her eyes shut as well.

"Scott?" she asked as she faintly heard his voice "What's going on?" he asked her. "You don't hear that?" she asked him, opening her eyes again to face him. She could tell something bad was going on when Scott almost fell down in front of her "Scott…the music." She told him, it was the only logical explanation as alcohol couldn't have a reaction like this on neither of them.

Before she even realised what was going on she was being dragged to her feet by someone but she couldn't tell who. Whoever it was then dragged her, Liam and Malia along to the school building. Whatever happened next was just a blur as she passed out when she was pushed to the ground against the lockers.

She opened her eyes when she heard voices faintly call her name "I swear to God, being a banshee will kill me."


End file.
